


Love is Cliche, my Dear

by electricpopcorncollection



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, College, Cute, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), adult, fluff?, ladrien, ladybug and chat noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpopcorncollection/pseuds/electricpopcorncollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien have been separated for 8 months, but when he returns home for a month,  things get tricky. </p>
<p>Hawkmoth gets worse, and Adrien's Dad is even worse than before (HOW?). </p>
<p>Marinette and Adrien must work as a team more than ever now, even with an ocean between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> -THINGS TO KNOW-
> 
> -this is post-identity reveal.  
> -Yes, Adrien and Marinette are dating. Be happy.  
> -This is a prologue, a bit of a teaser. Hopefully the first chapter (which will be much longer) will be out before June 1st.

“I’m leaving,” he repeated himself.

“Leaving!? Where? Why? When?”

“College… three days… and I don’t know if you want to know where.”

“Of course, I want to know where! I’m your girlfriend, it can’t be far… right?” Ladybug’s voice sparked with a slight hope.

He sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair and avoiding her eye contact, it being hard to look at her when she looked so upset. 

“If you don’t consider America far…” his voice trailed off. 

She made a somewhat choked sob, he could see her tears falling on the rooftop they were standing on.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” her voice shook with every word she spoke.

“I…” Chat honestly didn’t have a very good answer, he hadn’t been expecting that question. Maybe index card notes would have been a good idea? He had ruined their patrol, she’d hate him for the rest of her life for not telling her sooner. His own unwillingness, to tell her was destroying their relationship.

“Adrien! Why?” She snapped him out of his thoughts, her voice filled with sadness. He looked up to see her face was wet with tears, and her she shook slightly. Chat wasn’t sure if it was out of anger or sadness. Probably both.

“I… I didn’t want to see you like this. I didn’t want you to be upset for the last bit while I was here,” his green eyes met her own, tears now catching on his lashes. 

Surprisingly to him, she grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her. At first, he thought she was going to slap him but she just stood, her face so close to his that he could feel her warm breath on his face. Chat then supposed that she might kiss him, which he would totally go for. Instead of those things, she pulled him into an incredibly tight hug, almost suffocating him. He leaned down slightly and returned it, nuzzling the crook of her neck and stroking her hair gently. 

“How long will you be gone?” her voice was steadier but hoarse and quiet. 

“Close to a year, I think. Spring break is somewhere in there, but flights to and from America are expensive-”

“You’re rich, Chat, shut up about expensive,” her voice was half joking, but still sad. He laughed halfheartedly. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think father will fly me halfway around the world to see my lady,” he said somewhat unhappily. She pulled back from the hug, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders and his around her waist. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Chat Noir,” she looked him dead in the eyes, her voice filled with a quiet passion. 

“You as well, my lady. I will call and text you as much as I can, I promise. This is all so cliche…” he said softly, a sad smile crossing his lips. She gently stood on her toes and pecked him, her smile reflecting his. 

“It is, but it’s love. Love is cliche, my dear.”

__________________________________________


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien kills Marinette (mentally sorry crazy people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Okay so this chapter was out MUCH sooner than I expected. Partially because I had 7 hours on my hands that I didn't know what to do with. It's still shorter than a lot of peoples, and the ending is lame (im awful at ending chapters) but yeah! This is a fairly boring chapter, its a bit of a filler. sorry. Enjoy anyway!

Adrien had been away at college for 8 months and was extremely excited to see Marinette. So much so, he hadn't even been to his own house yet. Naturally, he hadn't said anything about showing up and knowing he was going to ruin the surprise if he said anything, didn't text her for 3 days. She had sent him multiple texts, which included the following.

My Lady: Hey kitty!

[3 hours later]

My Lady: Ur probably asleep, but I just wanted to say I love u! 

Adrien: Love you too, Mari.

He'd been pretty blunt about it. Just simple little things that he usually wouldn't send. Normally, it would go something like this:

My Lady: Hello, Chaton!

Adrien: Little busy, My Lady. I'll call you in a bit! :3

[3 hours later]

My Lady: I bet u fell asleep. That's ok, I just wanted to say I love you! 

[6 hours later, the next morning]

Adrien: Omg Mari I'm so sorry I didn't text back, I love you too. Miss you lots Milady I can't wait to see you again xoxo~ <3 

Yep. He was that boyfriend.

He knew he probably had destroyed her confidence and maybe hurt her feelings slightly, but he couldn't keep a surprise. He was awful at it. 

He pulled his car up in front of the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, and walked inside, acting like a normal customer. The place was exactly how he had remembered it, tables and chairs in the exact same spaces. Even Marinette’s cute handwriting remained the same on the chalkboard. Had he even left? There was no line to the counter, and no Marinette, Tom or Sabine manning the counter either. Adrien walked up and rang the silver bell that sat on top of it. 

“I'll be there in one second!” Marinette’s sweet voice called from the kitchen. He then heard a loud crash, a curse word, some pans falling, and then she was in front of him.

She didn't seem to notice him, as she was redoing her bun and wiping flour from her apron. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, and she looked a little tired. Adrien supposed she had been running the bakery for the afternoon. 

“What would you like?” she still didn't notice it was him, as she looked to be messing with the cash register. “We need a new one of these,” she mumbled to herself.

“Here, let me help you,” he leaned down so he was at eye-level with her, and she glanced at him momentarily, then did a double take. Her mouth fell open slightly, a small squeak coming out. 

“Adrien! Ohmygod!” she practically screamed and ran around the counter, throwing herself into his arms, tears of joy coming down her face. “You're home. I missed you so much!”

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not caring if she was covered in flour. He took in her scent of cookies and perfume, a scent he missed dearly. 

“I missed you too, Mari!” he hugged her a bit tighter but tried not to crush her even if he wanted to hold her closer. 

“Why didn't you call? I could have looked a little nicer for you,” she stepped back with her arms still wrapped around him and gave him a smile. 

“I wanted to surprise you, and I'm not good at keeping surprises from you, sorry I didn't text you bugs,” he gave her a playful pout. 

“Hmm, I guess I'll let it slide this once,” she giggled softly. “You look so different!” she reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

In truth, his appearance had changed. He’d been in Florida, and the sun had changed him a bit. His hair was longer and was streaked with darker goldens as well as a few lighter shades, making him more of a dirty blonde. He had gotten taller, and despite not being Chat Noir, he had gained a bit of muscle. Adrien also now had a light spray of sun freckles across his nose. 

She reached up to his nose and ran a finger down the bridge of it. He followed her finger going cross-eyed. 

“I'm not the only one with spots, huh?” she laughed at his expression

“8 months and sun does things to a man,” he smiled lightly at her. 

“I see that. You look fantastic, though!” the blue eyes he loved dearly were shining, reminding him of Christmas lights. 

Marinette hadn’t changed at all, from what he could see. He was glad for that, he didn’t want to come home to a changed girlfriend. 

“How is fashion? What have you been up to?” they both gently let go of each other and he leaned on the counter casually. She walked over to the door and flipped the sign to ‘closed.’ She began to untie the apron she was wearing. 

“Well… I’ve been noticed in a few magazines and such. I’m getting ready to launch a spring line, and hopefully, by the summer if sales pick up a bit, I will be moved out of here and in my own house!” she smiled at him excitedly. 

His face lit up as he heard what she said. 

“Mari! That is awesome, I’m sure it will pick up, you’re great at designing,” he gave her a small smile. 

Even though he no longer lived with his father and his life wasn’t so controlled, Adrien still had habits that he retained from childhood. He didn’t smile or laugh often unless something truly excited him. He also remained very polite, and aware of other people’s feelings. Despite this, he had his joking personality and did make more puns than he used to. As he’d gotten older, the Miraculous also had a few side effects. He could now purr in and out of the suit reflexively (before it had only been in the suit) and his vision in the dark was exceptionally better. 

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs and hang out for a bit,” she jogged quickly up the stairs to her bedroom, and he quickly followed, making sure to take off his shoes before doing so. 

Her bedroom had changed a bit from when she was younger, less pink and less Adrien posters. Those were replaced with printed photos of Marinette and Adrien/Chat Noir and Ladybug selfies. Chat Noir’s baton doubled as a selfie stick, so those photos were always fantastic. Her room was now painted a Candy Apple Red, and fairy lights were hung around the top of where her bunk bed used to stand (it was now a regular full sized bed), just below the skylight. Her desk still remained in the same place, but more designs scattered around it and hung on the walls. Marinette had an Intuos Tablet that sat on the desk, which he had gifted her for her birthday a few years back. 

She grabbed a sketchbook off of her desk and sat down on the bed, talking to him as she sketched. Adrien sat down at the foot of her bed, one leg crossed and the other extended. 

“How was America? Was it different than France?” she glanced up at him momentarily, letting him know she was listening. 

“Oh yes, very different. It was really neat, though. Plagg loved the food, I liked the relaxed feel of everything and the weather. The fashion here is a little bit better than there, but I feel like you’d find it interesting,” he explained. 

“Just how different was the food?” she twirled her pencil in her hands. 

Apparently, Plagg saw this as his invitation to show himself. 

“The food was amazing! They had giant hamburgers and they were so good!” Plagg twirled in the air excitedly.   
Adrien rolled his eyes. Marinette laughed a bit at the kwami’s actions. 

“Tell her how many calories were in them, Plagg,” Adrien smirked slightly. 

Marinette raised her eyebrows at the pair.

“I’ll have you know I enjoyed and fully consumed a 1,200 calorie cheeseburger and lived to tell the tale,” Plagg said, somewhat defensively. 

Marinette laughed and set her sketchbook aside. 

“Impressive. I know why you’re really out, Plagg. Tikki is sleeping on my chair, but feel free to wake her,” she waved her hand in the general direction of Tikki. Plagg smiled and floated over to where she had gestured. A few moments later, an excited squeak was heard, and the two Kwami began to talk in their own language. 

Adrien scooted up next to Marinette and wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently, watching her sketch. 

“What have you been drawing lately? Can I see any of it?” he always made sure to ask before he decided to just flip through a sketchbook, as he knew how shy she could be. Ever since he’d found out who she was, he had been much more cautious about her sensitivity. 

“Sure, kitty. Look through this one if you want to,” she handed him the sketchbook.

Adrien flipped to the first page of the drawings and flipped through slowly, examining every piece carefully and offering suggestions and complementing. About halfway through, he came across a page filled with what looked like to be, sketches of himself. A dumb grin spread across his face. 

“You draw me?” he looked over at her, still smiling.

“Um… yeah, sometimes! I-I just get bored and…” she stammered and blushed. Even though they had been together for 3 years he could still fluster her, especially if he flashed one of his rare smiles. “It’s not very good-”

“Not good? It’s amazing! The fact I could tell it was me is insane!” he looked over at her, still smiling. 

Adrien could see her cheeks visibly flush, but she still smiled at him. Marinette’s smile turned from a happy smile to more of a sad smile, he could see it in her eyes. She moved hand up and placed it on his cheek. 

“I wish you knew how great you looked with a real smile, not some fake photo…” she said softly. 

He was surprised with the sudden mood change but gave her a sympathetic look. She responded before he could say anything, quickly dropping her hand. 

“So, um, did you make any friends while you were gone?” she gave him a half awkward grin. 

He acknowledged it in his head, but ignored her expression verbally and moved on from the previous conversation. 

“A few, but nothing like Nino, Alya or you. Well, actually that is a lie. I did make one friend that I quite enjoy being around,” he reached for his phone in his pocket. 

“Oh? Who would that be? What are they like?” she tilted her head, now curious. 

“Well, he’s a lot like me in a way, except when I met him he wasn’t in very good shape. He needed a bath and a nap,” Adrien explained, flipping through photos on his phone. 

“Adrien, honey, you’re a good person, but… you gave your friend a bath?” she gave him a concerned and confused look. 

Adrien laughed, he laughed for a really long time. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt. Marinette waited, giving out an uneasy chuckle. 

“No, no, no. Let me start over and show you a photo. This is Charlie, my friend,” he handed her his phone so she could see. The photo was of him and a black short-haired cat, with golden-green eyes. Adrien had taken the photo, and had Charlie held halfway down his face, so you could only see Adrien’s cocky smile. Marinette burst out laughing.

“You need to learn how to tell stories a bit better, in order,” she giggled. “Charlie is adorable! Where’d you get him?”  
“I needed to get some volunteer hours in, so I decided to go to their shelter and help out for awhile. They brought in Charlie within the first week I was there and he was in really bad shape. He had been hit by a car, and was dirty and had fleas. I had to pull a few all-nighters to get him through,” he rubbed his temples, remembering how hard he had fought to keep Charlie alive. His efforts had paid off. “After a few surgeries and a hip replacement, he’s okay.”

“Poor thing, that’s awful! You’re so kind to take him in and work with him like that,” she leaned into him gently as they sat on the bed. “You’d better have brought him so I can meet him,” her tone was joking. 

“Well…” he gave her a sheepish smile. “Charlie may or may not be in the back of my car now…” 

She smacked his chest playfully but her face lit up. 

“You brought him?! Ohmigod I want to see him right now! Let’s go!” she stood up quickly and took his hand, tugging him towards the door. 

“Alright, alright. Hold your horses. I’ll get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISNT ADRIEN THE SWEETEST THING
> 
> AND BTW IT IS CANON THAT HIS BATON CAN BE USED AS A SELFIE STICK THOMAS ASTRUC CONFIRMED IT
> 
> leave suggestions below! Sorry about any typos :(


	3. Charlie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet a cat that resembles my own cat (personality wise) and Adrien has daddy issues.
> 
>  Please note!  
> Tom and Sabine /know/ alright? I don't want any confused people. Gabe does not know, kinda minor spoiler I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO MY FAM (you know who you are) FOR ASKING IF IM WRITING EVERY NIGHT AND BASICALLY MOTIVATING ME TO CRANK OUT CHAPTERS EVEN IF THEY'RE SHORT.
> 
> AAALLLSSSOOO  
> I'm going to be writing some LadyNoir next chapter, anything you want to see? Comment!
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Hopefully the next will be out by Wednesday, no promises though ;)

Adrien jogged down the stairs quickly, Marinette following closely behind. He walked through the sweet smelling bakery and out to his car, which was parked close to the house. He popped the trunk, revealing a crate that was a bit large for a cat, but he had gotten just to spoil Charlie and so he could stretch out. 

“He’s a real sweetheart, you’ve just gotta feed him and pet him once or twice, then he’s all yours,” he gave her a quick smile and hoisted the crate out of the car, trying to keep it as balanced as possible. Charlie let out a small mew as he lifted it, somewhat unexpectedly. “Sorry, kitty. We will be inside in a second.” 

Marinette gave Adrien (as well as Charlie) a smile, and quickly followed him back up to her room.

“Are you sure you’re okay with a cat in your room?” He asked, setting Charlie’s crate on the floor. 

“Yes, it’s perfectly fine. Mom and Dad probably won’t care as long as he’s not in the main baking part of the bakery,” Marinette shrugged. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want cat hair in your croissants,” he made a fake ‘ew’ face and chuckled. 

Marinette giggled, “I don’t think that would be very appetizing.”

Adrien bent down to eye-level with the cage and was met with Charlie’s glowing hazel eyes and curious expression. 

“Hey buddy, you want to come out?” he cooed softly. Marinette kneeled beside him, but a step back to give Adrien and Charlie a bit of space. He was answered with a squeak from Charlie, and took a step back, opening the cage door. 

One white paw appeared in the doorframe, and then a nose, two ears and finally a head fully came out of the cage. Marinette covered her mouth and let out what sounded like between a ‘squeak’ and an ‘awe!’ Adrien looked back and laughed a bit at her expression. He reached in and very gently pulled Charlie out of the cage, cradling him in his arms, rubbing the soft fur comfortingly. 

“Oh my gosh, Adrien he’s so cute!” Marinette’s expression made his heart flutter, she was adorable when looking at something adorable. Actually, she was adorable all the time, honestly. 

“You wanna hold him?” he asked, she nodded, sitting on her knees with her hands on her thighs. “Okay, you’ve gotta hold him like this, with your arm supporting his hips and back legs. He only had surgery about a month ago, so it’s still in range to be a little cautious with him.” Adrien gently extended Charlie toward Marinette, who took him gingerly and cradled Charlie like a baby. She took one hand and scratched under Charlie’s chin. Charlie tilted his head back and let out a throaty purr, closing his eyes. Adrien smiled at the pair. 

“He likes you, that’s for sure.”

“I can tell. He does the same thing you do when I scratch your chin,” she looked up and gave him a small smile/smirk. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, continuing to watch the pair. As he had gotten older, (as mentioned earlier) the suit did have its side effects, causing him to purr like a cat at times. For some reason, only Marinette, and recently Charlie could cause him to purr. He didn’t particularly like that he did it, but Marinette did, so Adrien usually didn’t try and muffle it when he did.

Marinette gently set Charlie down, releasing him from her arms. Adrien watched as the cat walked around her room, sniffing various things. After a few minutes, Charlie came over to Adrien and let out a small meow, sitting down and tilting his head as if asking a question. Adrien smiled at the cat and pulled out a bed from inside the carrier, laying down on the floor beside it as Charlie curled up on top of it. Marinette lay down beside the bed as well, so Charlie was in between the pair. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company. 

Eventually, Marinette had worked her way around so she was laying next to Adrien, he wrapped his arm around her gently. She put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Adrien started to purr, to his surprise. A low rumble started in the back of his throat, and eventually worked its way into his chest, filling his upper body. Marinette sighed softly, and her breathing fell into a calming and steady rhythm. He assumed she had fallen asleep. 

“I missed that noise, you know,” she said quietly, once again something surprising him. 

He chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head up so she was looking at him, her blue eyes filled with a strong love that he knew only belonged to him. A comforting feeling. There they sat, once again, watching each other in a comfortable silence. 

After a few hours, Adrien woke up realizing they both had fallen asleep on her floor. A bell chimed in the bakery below, a customer entering the shop. Adrien could hear the low murmurs of Tom and Sabine downstairs. He sat up partially and rubbed his eyes, feeling a vibration on his stomach. Charlie was curled on his belly, and Marinette’s head was on his chest. He didn’t want to wake her, but it didn’t look like he had much choice. 

“Mari, you need to wake up, it’s…” he checked his phone. “Five o’ clock.”

Marinette let out a tired moan and rolled off of him, landing on Charlie’s cat bed. Charlie stood up, stretched, and walked over to Mariette, and hopped onto her stomach, kneading her with his paws. He walked up her chest, and rubbed his face on her multiple times, before promptly laying down on her face.

“Charllieee,” Marinette groaned through muffled fur. Charlie meowed but stayed put where he had stood before. “Adriieeenn,” she whined again.  
Adrien laughed and pulled out his phone and took a photo, before gently removing Charlie and looking down at her, his long bangs hanging down as he looked at her. Marinette’s blue eyes were now open, and she was giving him a joking glare. 

“Patrol tonight?” he raised his eyebrows at her. 

This caused her to wake up a bit more, and she reached up, brushing his bangs gently out of his face. 

“Of course!” she smiled at him, now awake. 

“I’ve got something to show you when I’m Chat Noir,” he waggled his eyebrows playfully. 

“Did your hair get longer again? If it did it’s going to have to be in a man bun instead of a ponytail-”

He laughed, “No, nothing like that, although a man bun may be something I have to try,” he winked at her. 

“Don’t you dare, you dork! I can barely handle the ponytail, not a man bun too!” 

“Calm down, calm down I’m kidding. We can go after dinner if your parents are alright with us being gone for awhile,” he sat back on his knees as she sat up, crossing her legs and facing him. Charlie continued to explore the room. 

“They should be fine with it. Don’t you want to go home and unpack, though?” Marinette tilted her head in curiosity. 

“I’ll go after patrol, surprise father in the morning or something. I’ll tell him I got back late,” Adrien shrugged. 

“You know how he is, Adrie-”

“Yes, I do Mari, and I don’t really care anymore what he is going to say to me. He probably won’t be overjoyed. My best hope is at least a smile,” he shook his head and shrugged. 

Marinette frowned, “You shouldn’t have to deal with him acting like that-”

 

Adrien began to get a little irritated.  
“Mari, I said it is fine. That is that no ‘what ifs’ or ‘buts’ about it,” he snapped slightly, she looked a bit taken aback by his tone. He regretted it slightly, but she sighed and seemed to shake it off. 

“Alright, if it is fine with you. But, if you ever need to talk, come to me, please?”

“Okay, I will.” 

___________________________

Adrien sat down at the Dupain-Cheng’s dinner table, Marinette by his side, Tom and Sabine across from the pair. 

“How have you been?” Sabine asked, passing a bowl of salad. He took it and put some on his plate. 

“America has been pretty great, Marinette and I were discussing it earlier. Actually, I’m surprised Plagg hasn’t come down for food. He did enjoy the food there,” Adrien chuckled lightly, Marinette stayed mostly silent as they ate. 

“I thought Plagg could only eat Camembert?” Tom asked, spooning some food into his mouth. 

“He chooses to eat Camembert, he can have pretty much everything. He has taken a liking to tuna and various types of fish, though.” 

Marinette giggled softly, “At least you try not to smell bad,” she nudged him and gave him a wink. 

Adrien smiled lightly at her. 

“Marinette, is that the same with Tikki? She doesn’t have to eat cookies?” Sabine questioned. 

“Um, yes. She steals your cake, on occasion,” Marinette smiled sheepishly. 

Tom sighed, “I remember when we didn’t know about you two, and I assumed Marinette was eating hoards of cookies,” he chuckled.  
“She does that anyway,” Sabine teased. 

“Mama! I do not!” Marinette defended herself, in a half-serious half-joking manner.

“My father still thinks I eat excessive amounts of Camembert since he doesn’t know,” Adrien laughed. “Nathalie thinks I’m crazy, I order it with my breakfast every morning. Thank you, Plagg.”

Tom and Sabine shared a smile. Marinette seemed to be finished with her food, as did he. They sat and talked for about twenty more minutes, both teens itching to get out and patrol, but neither saying it. Finally, Sabine seemed to notice their expressions. 

“I can tell you both have important business to do, go ahead, you’re excused,” Sabine smiled at the pair. 

Adrien and Marinette simultaneously stood and bolted up the stairs, making sure the kwami were ready. 

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!” 

A bright flash, a few sparkles and they were in suit. Chat felt the tight but comfortable leather wrap around him, and his silver batons resting on his back, now up higher positioned in an X. He grabbed one and twirled it in his hand. 

“It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah I'm fine.
> 
> Lol this chapter originally ended at the break line, but I decided to give you guys a little bit of Chat Noir. You're welcome. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the somewhat short chapters, I could have made this one into two, but I really wanted to get it out to you guys. Is it okay if I post frequently but short? Idk, so far the longest you've had to wait for a chapter from me is 3 days and I'm hoping to get this puppy out and done quick. Much excite!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READS AND KUDOS ALREADY HOLY CRAP THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY YOU HAVE NO IDEA <3

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR FEELS :)
> 
> So, this is my first writing on here and I'm pretty excited. Any tips are appreciated, and comments are encouraging. I'd really love some plot suggestion, even though I've got it mostly mapped out, tell me what kind of feely moments you want or activities they could do for fun (or basically what you want to see happen in the book haha. No mature content will be accepted, I'm not comfortable writing that ;P). Uh, yeah! That is about it. Thanks for checking this out, it's appreciated. I'm so sorry this is so short ;;^;; please don't disregard this book quite yet.


End file.
